Mount Fire Eyes
Mount Fire Eyes was a lava-themed world that was planned to be included in Banjo-Kazooie, but was ultimately cut during development due to time constraints. The concept was eventually re-purposed into the lava side of Hailfire Peaks in Banjo-Tooie, with numerous differences, although a number of aspects of the original concept were retained, such as a dragon boss, a coliseum, and making Gobi spit up water to use as coolant. The world is referenced in Banjo-Kazooie, despite not being present. After stealing Gobi's water for a second time in Click Clock Wood, he will state that he is going to leave for the "Lava World". Although in Banjo-Tooie it's revealed that he was heading for Hailfire Peaks, his intention in the first game was to head for the now-absent Mount Fire Eyes. Points of Interest *Coliseum *Tiptups Cave *Columns *Dragon Area *Mumbo's Skull *Camel *Lava Swim Collectibles Jiggies #'Defeat the Dragon:' Like in Hailfire Peaks, you have to get rid of this dragon sooner because it is responsible for the eruptions that happen sometimes during the level. Banjo must use the Stilt Stride to climb up the lava that pours down from the center volcano where the dragon lives. Upon reaching the top they encounter the dragon. The dragon fires flaming rocks at Banjo, these rocks are smaller than the ones used during the eruption sequences. Then, Kazooie must fire eggs into the 4 stone blocks which flies across and whacks the dragon. You need to hit the dragon with this technique 4 times in order to kill him. Eruptions will cease after that battle. #'Inside the Coliseum:' To get up to the volcano that has the coliseum, Banjo must use the Shockjump pads to get up the wall that takes you to the top. The wall has three holes vertically, each with a Shockjump pad, you exit the wall from a hole at the top at the third pad. Once Banjo gets to the top of the volcano, he has to cross the stone slab bridge and enter the doorway to the coliseum in front of the bridge. The coliseum itself have three floors and a top. To get to the top, Banjo has to go through the doors in correct order until he finds a stairway leading to the top on the third floor. There's a catch though, the pillars of the coliseum are set forward from the doors so Banjo has to jump around them. Until Banjo reaches the top floor he has to go down circular steps inside the coliseum that go down to the bottom where the Jiggy is held, be careful though, the lava inside the coliseum goes up and down. #'Lava Swim:' This jiggy is located inside the south volcano that is between the Coliseum and Mumbo's Skull. To get to the top Banjo has to climb the steps to the top, but there are hot steam fissures on some steps so watch out! There are six steps on this volcano you need to jump on to get to the top. The first two steps you can do a normal jump on, the third you need to do a Flap Flip, the fourth is a normal jump, the fifth has a Shockjump pad, and the final step a normal jump to the top. On the top of the volcano, you'll see Gobi, use Beak Buster on the camel so he can spit out his water to cool the lava for you to swim in. But as soon as Gobi spits in the lava, a timer will start. Banjo must dive down to the bottom of the crater and enter a hole into the lava swim room. Like the challenge in Clanker's Cavern inside Clanker, Banjo must swim through all eight rings to make the jiggy appear on a little platform at the bottom of the room. If the timer runs out of time, the cool lava will change back to hot lava and Banjo will quickly die. After the challenge you must exit through a hole at the bottom of the room that'll lead you to the start of the aqueduct from the side of the volcano on the outside. Gallery File:BK Lava World 2.jpg|Concept design showing the coliseum, and dragon boss battle. File:BK Lava World 3.jpg|Concept design showing how Gobi would be used to cool lava in one of the volcanoes, allowing a lava swim challenge to be played. Image:Gruntys Lair5.png|The lava chamber of Gruntilda's Lair is speculated to have been the intended entrance to Mount Fire Eyes. Category:Beta worlds Category:Unused levels